Love brawling
by sweetheaventears slim shady
Summary: Whenever Lucy and Natsu spar with each other Cana find them in scandalous compromising position. What is actually going on between the two of them who are always fighting and bickering together.. Read and find out.


**_Mahima sensei owns it_**

.

Natsu was trying to help the new guy Leo to become stronger since Makarov ordered him after he joined fairytail. Even though it was Acnologia and Zeref that were there true enemies he always seemed to be the Undesirable Number One in his mind.

But Lucy always keep fighting with him and he always bickering back and forth with her. He tried to give her space, tried apologizing and even going out of his way to make her happy.

Lucy always sat and watched as he and Leo were training. Natsu knew it was because she was concerned for Leo's safety and for that reason he never let it bother him. As time passed and she grew to trust him and even respect him Lucy still came to watch them train. After a few days of this Natsu approached her. He wants to know why she comes whenever he trains with Leo. She would not be bothered if he brawl with Laxus, Gildart or Erza. Why Leo?

"Why do you still watch us? I thought before you just wanted to make sure Leo was safe," Natsu asked her as he played with fire which was burning on his finger tip.

"At first I was only taking care of Leo because he was little weak and needs to be watched, now I just like to watch you when you are in your form whenever you play with ancient dragon slayer magic fire. I know how hard you work on your slaying techniques and it's impressive. It helps to remind me that fire is not the enemy and can be more than just a weapon."

"Oh, cool," Natsu was shocked as he responded. Lucy chuckled and then tried to hide the blush that crossed her cheeks.

"Do you want to spar?" he asked her. She nodded and watched as he pulled his vest back off and then got into his stance.

He was good, but she was not less them him. Everything he threw at her she threw back ten times harder when she used Scorpion and Taurus together. It was chaos and steam, it was a mixing of two great wizard of fairytail and it was thrilling.

Natsu knew she was getting out of energy and her spirits were fading. It was his chance as he managed to tackle her to the ground, pinning her shoulders with his hands and her legs he covered with his own.

"I think this means I won," he said without getting off of her. She rolled her eyes but didn't attempt to fight back.

"Umm...I thought you guys were sparring?" Happy said from somewhere behind them munching on his fish.

Natsu noticed he was straddling her thighs and his palms were on her chest. He jumped off of Lucy and then helped her up. They both blushed and began stammering excuses. After a minute Happy shrugged and walked off to pester Carla.

"I should stop that cat from abusing Carla and Wendy," Lucy said as she rushed after Happy.

They sparred again a few days later and this time Lucy ending up pinning Natsu to the ground. "I think this means I won."

He raised an eyebrow at her and breathed a small ball of fire, as a demonstration. Lucy rolled her eyes but showed no signs of getting up.

"Look, I'm getting really tired of catching you two straddling each other. Just get a room and get nasty already and take off this sexual frustration already." Cana said with smug face while gulping a barrel of wine.

"Cana! We were sparring and I won," Lucy said as her and Natsu got up.

"It wasn't over yet," Natsu shot at her.

"What were you going to do? Fry me with your dragon breath or burn with slaying magic?" Cana teased Natsu.

"Stop it Cana." Natsu wasn't in mood of fighting with drunken card wizard.

"Whatever the outcome was, I've got my eye on you dragon boy," Cana said to Natsu.

The next time Cana caught them in a compromising state they were not sparring. They had started sparring but when Lucy ended up on top of Natsu she kissed him. She felt like they had been dancing around this moment all along, and the previous night when she saw him laughing with Lisanna something burnt down inside her with jealousy. so when she saw his eyes dart to her lips she took her opportunity.

One of his hands was in her hair and the other gripped her waist, keeping her body tight against his. He gave a soft moan when their hips came together and Lucy was about to suggest they went somewhere private when something heavy crashed behind them.

They both shot up off of the ground and tried to look casual. Happy was standing a few feet away his mouth gaping and a pile of fishes at his feet.

"Oh my God! Lucy tried to ate Natsu by her big mouth over his. Poor Natsu run!" Happy yelled as he ran to save his life. .

"So what you want to say now. Huh?" Cana teased both of them.

"Buzz off Cana." Natsu rolled his eyes while Lucy hid her face behind his back and her fist on his shirt gripping it tightly from embarrassment.

Natsu senses it he turned quickly and took her in his arm and dashed away from the Guildhall.

"Oi! Where are you taking me.?" she asked as her grip tightened on him.

"To show you the real fire of the dragon slayer." he winked at her.

"You are shameless. I hate you." Her face was red as she felt wind whipping her hair and she hid her face in his warm chest.

X_X

**_A/n:HOW U DOIN?? just a random drabble. Read AND review if you enjoyed it. Stay warm in this winter. XOXO_**


End file.
